


Dreams with little Meaning

by La_La_World_13



Series: Nothing Happened [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deja Vu, Dreams, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_La_World_13/pseuds/La_La_World_13
Summary: There are rumors that dreams are there to warn us of things or to show different realities from our own.





	Dreams with little Meaning

A gasp for breath was heard as the young teen jolted from his bed, his shoulders heaving with the weight of his breath. His dark brown almost black hair was in a tangled mess and drenched in sweat that had escaped from his pale skin. His cold blue eyes stared vacantly at the wall across from him, as if expecting some monster to jump out at any second. He glanced around the room for a split second before heaving a large sigh of relief.

It was a dream. Just one horrible, twisted nightmare.

A nightmare that he could barely remember at this point. All he could recall was the flash of tainted silver, a drawn out cackle of a mad man, and a long, crooked grin. The teen winced as a sudden headache made itself known, the pain pushing the thoughts of the nightmare away as a low knock from the door interrupted his thoughts, causing the boy to jolt back into awareness. Bleary blue eyes stared at the door, dark brows furrowed as a soft, timid voice came from behind the door.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" The pale teen remained quiet for a moment before opening his mouth, a soft rasp of a voice coming through, causing him to grimace before confusion filled him. Why did he flinch at his own voice? He thought for a moment before shrugging it off, finally responding to the voice. "I'm fine, Liu." It was quiet for a few moments before the door open, exposing a head of chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes similar to his own. The light skinned boy stared worriedly at the teen, brows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard something..."

The pale teen sighed at his brothers insistence, a soft smile on his lips as he did. Good ole' Liu. "It was just a nightmare, Liu." This caused Liu to tighten his jaw before speaking up, "Was it one of those dreams, Jeff?" The pale teen, Jeff, thought quietly to himself as he muddled over the answer his brother was looking for.

Those dreams. Those nightmares.

The ones the two brothers shared but could never remember. No matter how hard they tried to jog some form of memory of them, they always fluttered away, a breath away from their grasps. The dreams had only begun recently, ever since they've moved to this little suburban neighborhood, but they've already left a lasting impact on the two boys. They both felt as if they missed something, something important. But what was the real question. They didn't know and they most likely would never know, unfortunately.

The teen slowly nodded, "Yeah, it was one of those dreams. But I can't remember what it was anymore." Liu deflated at that but was quick to cover his disappointment. "Maybe next time then? Eventually we have to remember what those dreams are, right?" Liu gave a wide smile causing Jeff to smile back, though mentally he grimaced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly what his dreams were trying to convey to him. He was almost afraid to find out.

He was jolted out of his musings by his brother who suddenly rushed off out of his room, "Hurry up! Mom made bacon for breakfast! I'll race you there!" Jeff gave a yell of protest as he stumbled out of his bed, moving as quickly as he could after his brother, sparing a single glance towards his calendar before dashing out of his room, leaving behind the clean white hoodie that hung from the knob of his dresser.

March 14th...

Three days after that little boy's birthday party...

**Nearly a whole week since those three boys were arrested...**


End file.
